Justo antes de partir
by bethap
Summary: [One-Shot]. Una despedida. Dos poderosos semidioses. Y un asunto pendiente que tratar. Todo esto, antes de partir. Percy/Nico.


_**Disclaimer:**__ No es cosa mía, es de tío Rick. Percy Jackson y su mundo no me pertenecen. Yo sólo salgo a jugar un rato con ellos por las tardes._

_**Summary:**__ Una despedida. Dos poderosos semidioses. Y un asunto pendiente que tratar. Todo esto, antes de partir. Percy/Nico._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro El Campamento Mestizo. (1,887 palabras)_

_Advertencia:__ Ligero slash chicoxchico. Spoilers HoH. No apto para sensibles. O quizá sí._

* * *

**Justo antes de partir.  
**_Appena prima di partire._

Nico estaba agotado. No logró conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

_De hecho, llevaba semanas sin hacerlo._

Había llorado de rabia, gritado y pateado hasta desfallecer. Las jaquecas y vértigo lo torturaron. Hasta vomitó el raquítico desayuno de aquel día. Todo, de pura ansiedad. Apenas Jason se marchó a _buscarlo_, Nico se arrepintió.

_Y quizá estaba arrepentido de su vida, desde que le conoció._

Requirió de todo su valor, y unos cuantos lavados cerebrales de Jason, para decidir hacerlo. Fijó la fecha: justo el mismo día que abandonaría el campamento para siempre. Se echó su mochila a la espalda, cargó con su espada de acero estigio y se puso lo que Leo le dio a modo de regalo de despedida: un cinturón negro con una hebilla de cráneo, con mecanismos adicionales contra-caída. Una larga historia de Leo sin pantalones por Italia, recordó. Se sentía somnoliento, quizá por aquel tónico para los nervios que Piper le obligó a beber una hora atrás.

_O por mero agotamiento físico y emocional._

– Te hará bien, Pipes sabe cómo calmar los nervios que provocan éstas situaciones – le susurró Jason en complicidad cuando le puso en la mano el pequeño tazón.

Estúpido Jason. Ahora estaba metido en **esto** por _su_ culpa. Pero si todo marchaba según pensaba, para el anochecer sería hombre libre. Ya no tendría que vivir con_ ese_ peso sobre sus hombros. Pasar la página, ahora, era su única esperanza.

_Su único consuelo._

Giró sobre sí mismo para darle una última vista al campamento: el crepúsculo parecía teñirse de fuego, un maravilloso cielo despejado de verano. El aroma a pino y fresas, el lago brillando en la lejanía. El ir y venir de los campistas, las cabañas nuevas apiladas y rebosantes de vida, y la hoguera comenzando a prepararse para la noche.

_Un detalle que extrañaría durante el resto de su vida en el Inframundo._

Capturó la vista para guardarla para siempre. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y asimiló dentro de sí la atmósfera de la colina. Sólo unas pisadas lentas y un aliento agitado por subir la colina, lo sacaron del trance. Sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear.

_Aquí vamos_, pensó.

– Sólo me faltaba despedirme de ti–

Percy asintió en silencio. Entrecerraba los ojos por la luz del atardecer. Su pecho aun subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo al subir la colina. Estaba en el lago antes de venir, notó. La incontrolable masa de cabello azabache aún goteaba, la playera azul que lucía estaba húmeda y se pegaba al torso del hijo de Poseidón más lo que a él le gustaría. En definitiva: luego de los años de entrenamiento y misiones, el cuerpo de Percy no hacía más que reflejar ese trabajo. Bajo la humedad de su ropa podía leer cada línea muscular de su tonificado torso y brazos. Parado allí, con la vista clavada al horizonte, a Nico le parecía estar admirando una antigua estatua griega: las perfectas proporciones de su cuerpo, los finos rasgos de su rostro y toda la magnificencia que podría irradiar un auténtico dios. Tuvo que recordarse como respirar cuando volvió en sí.

– ¿Un último duelo? –Ofreció Percy volviéndose con él – Por los viejos tiempos–

– ¿Ahora? –inquirió confundido Nico.

Él desplegó su sonrisa bajo el encanto de la melodía de su risa despreocupada. Sus ojos brillaban en un verde mar intenso, llenos del ingrediente especial _derroca-Nico_ que tanto le atormentaba.

– No me gustaría que te marcharas sin antes saber que hice bien mi trabajo –argumento mientras bajaba la mirada a patear una inexistente roca. – Hace unos años le prometí a cierta chica que te protegería – elevó su mirada y conectó con la suya con firmeza – Y no voy a fallarle –

Nico sintió su frío interior, un crepitar de llamas encendiéndose.

_...no voy a fallarle…_ Resonó en su mente. Él sabía perfectamente todo el mar de preocupación y compromiso tras esas palabras. Sus entrañas se removieron, inquietas.

–Sobreviviré. Puedo cuidarme sólo – le lanzó con dureza.

–Entonces, vamos a comprobarlo –canturreó divertido, al son del despliegue de _Contracorriente_. Sólo su instinto logró responder, bloqueando con acero estigio el mandoble cerca de su pecho.

– Tengo poco tiempo– soltó antes del siguiente choque de metales.

– Nunca bajes la guardia – ignoró Percy.

– …antes de irme…–

– Cubre tus flancos –

– …tenía algo… –

– Ese bloqueo fue lento –

–…que decirte. –

Sus miradas se conectaron. Lo escudriñaba con sus ojos de mar vibrando entre la preocupación y pesar. Mantuvieron sus armas en alto, sosteniendo el cruce en una silenciosa coreografía congelada. El niño del inframundo vaciló con un escalofrío quemándole por dentro. Sentía la turbulencia de la duda impregnada en el rostro del hijo del mar.

– Me odias –

No fue una pregunta. Sino una tímida afirmación, aún renuente. Percibió el nerviosismo en su respiración y el estrechar sus hombros avergonzados. Su cerebro se fundió en una sola cuestión.

_¿Le odiaba?_ _No._

Sustentaba un cúmulo de intensos sentimientos por él, pero el odio no estaba dentro de ellos. Quizá un fugaz resentimiento al saberlo feliz y próspero, pero no odio.

_Al menos, no más. _

Abrió perezosamente la boca, pero se limitó a negar cauteloso con su cabeza. Al instante, los músculos de Percy se relajaron, y un asomo de curva se marcó en sus labios. Otro enérgico tajo de bronce le hizo retroceder. Nico se encontraba tan absorto en su oponente que ignoró que su siguiente paso en reversa se sustentaba en el aire. La gravedad lo atrajo colina abajo. Y su pánico, a Percy, con el jalón de su ropa en un torpe intento de sostenerse en pie.

_Algún hijo de Deméter iba a pagar caro luego, por aquella topografía traicionera._

Cayeron atrapados entre depresiones del terreno y severas masas de vegetación. El recorrido no fue largo, hasta llegar a una sección de ladera más estable. Jadeando entre duras enredaderas y un nubarrón de polvo, Nico luchó por incorporarse. Su cuerpo gritaba por las magulladuras causadas por la caída, pero aún más, por los setenta y tantos kilos extras que reposaban sobre sí.

_Pero tenía que…_

El estornudo ahogado en polvo de Percy se estrelló en su rostro. Sus músculos se rigidizaron al entrar en contacto con los de él.

– Pero que fue…– tardó un par de segundos en reconocer la situación y girar sobre quien reposaba, notando su inevitable sonrojo y respiración entrecortada.

–No puedo respirar–

– ¡Dioses! Nico, lo siento– Pero su intento de dejar de sofocar al hijo de Hades fracasó. Nico lanzó un vistazo hacía _abajo_. Allí, donde sus caderas entraban en contacto.

_Tenía que ser una broma._

El cráneo de su cinto era ultrajado por la boca, por el pico central de la lanza del tridente, que Percy portaba como hebilla –regalo de Leo igualmente–, representando una lasciva idea que comenzaba a esculpirse contra su voluntad, en la parte más primitiva de su cerebro.

– Oh, estupendo. Leo, eres un genio –se lamentó Percy percatándose del problema.

– Sólo s-sácalo– Nico luchaba por ignorar el contacto de sus cuerpos y la respuesta física de sus pensamientos en las partes más sensibles de su anatomía. Le provocaba nauseas sentir sus grandes manos trabajando por arreglar el desajuste que los mantenía unidos, tocando partes de su cuerpo que nunca creyó, entrarían en contacto con aquella piel.

_Pero comenzaba a disfrutarlo._

–Se ha bloqueado–

–¿Qué? –

–Está atorado, creo que el mecanismo se bloqueó–

–¿Si? – su voz apenas salió en un chillido ahogado.

–Espera, creo que tengo una idea–

La sangre del hijo de Hades comenzó a hervir al ritmo del vaivén del cuerpo de Percy, en un desesperado intento de escape de sus hebillas inconvenientemente intersectadas. El pánico y un angustiante bulto en su entrepierna lo asaltaron.

_Arriba. Abajo. Dentro. Fuera. _

Se auto exigió enfocarse en un punto lejano a su cuerpo respondiendo de forma vergonzosa y los insinuantes movimientos de Percy.

_Bianca, recuerda a Bianca._

Sus manos sudaban. El aliento se entrecortaba. El rostro le ardía. Todo su ser se estremecía ante la rítmica fricción de sus miembros. Bajo su cuerpo, cada una de sus terminales nerviosas despertaba ante la estática y contacto con el hijo de Poseidón, sumergiéndolo poco a poco en un tortuoso placer.

_Bianca se ha ido. _

El sonido de su aliento jadeante por el esfuerzo, alimentaba más su prosaica imaginación. Su cerebro torcía la escena en una singular fantasía que tal vez, Nico aspiró en sus más profundos pensamientos.

_Te ha abandonado, como tú abandonarás a Percy._

Abrió sus ojos al sentir su corazón paralizarse ante la idea. Percy lo inspeccionó al sentir su menudo cuerpo tensarse bajo él, deteniéndose, antes de incorporarse, liberándolos con éxito. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero le rechazó.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? – le espetó él, recuperando el aliento.

– Si – confirmó.

– Es que, enserio amigo, no luces nada bien –

– Estoy bien –mintió con insistencia. _Me siento jodidamente bien_, pensó amargamente. Percy asintió sin mucho ánimo.

– Y, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? –

Nico se atragantó mientras luchaba por seguir respirando. No tardaría mucho en volver a hiperventilar. Pero ya era hora, no podía retardarlo más. Se irguió como un hombre resignado a recibir la muerte. Qué diablos, él sabía cómo era eso. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Sintió su boca seca, su lengua ligeramente adormecida. Se giró hacia él, observándolo con cuidado: cubierto de polvo y hierba seca, seguía siendo irracionalmente irresistible. Y su cuerpo entró en modo automático.

_¿Cobarde? Nunca más._

Avanzó en su dirección lentamente, eliminando por voluntad propia, la distancia entre su frío cuerpo y la bien dotada anatomía de Percy. Él se desconcertó. Los años ayudaron a Nico a ahora, tenerlo a su altura: solo unos agonizantes centímetros separaban sus labios. Allí frente a frente, podía leer los deliciosos detalles de sus facciones, acariciar su aliento, aspirar su esencia. Dejó que su corazón martillara contra sus costillas dolorosamente, y que la sangre volviera a subir a su rostro y colorearlo. No importaba más. Se aseguró de memorizar cada rasgo, de esculpirse una imagen de hijo de Poseidón lo suficientemente nítida, para recordarla el resto de su existencia.

_Dioses, le amaba._

Le amaba de una forma tan intensa e imperante, que dolía. Le amaba más que a ninguna otra cosa en el universo. Le amaba tanto y de tantas formas, que comenzaba perder la razón. Si es que no la había perdido ya por completo. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y su garganta cerrándose lentamente. Un hecho aterrador lo sacudió: ésta sería la última vez que vería a Percy Jackson.

Su mano viajó hasta la base de la columna vertebral de Percy. Con un ligero movimiento, y sin encontrar resistencia, lo atrajo hacía él, como imán a su cuerpo. La otra se posó en su mejilla, recorriendo suavemente su piel hasta la base de su mandíbula. Los ojos verde mar lo escrudiñaban confundido e impactado. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y acercó peligrosamente lento sus labios a los de él. Se detuvo allí, a micras de su piel, acariciando el calor que irradiaba. Abrió sus párpados y lo miró a los ojos por última vez. Pasó sus labios de largo hasta acariciar su oído. E impregnó de agonía, sus últimas palabras.

– Te amo –

Cuando Percy abrió los ojos, se encontraba solo. El susurró se disolvió en la oscuridad. Nico di Angelo, se había ido para siempre.

* * *

_Dentro de la cabaña tres, una chica enrolla nerviosamente un pergamino y sale corriendo del lugar hacia la casa grande. Su trayectoria es sinuosa, cuidando cada paso a su alrededor, evitando las sombras que la noche proyecta en su camino. _

_- Así que tú también…- _

_El afamado hijo de Hades detiene su travesía._

_- Eh, pues, así están las cosas, pero, ¡nada personal! Además, sabes que yo apoyo a Ann…-_

_- ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! – Le grita el oscuro chico arrebatándole el pergamino de la mano._

_- ¡No, tú no puedes leerlo! – Suplica la chica. Pero es demasiado tarde. Los ojos del chico recorren con furia el papel, alarmándolo y abriendo sus ojos cada vez más._

_- ¿Es enserio? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si __**él**__ llega a leer esto? –_

_- Pues, nada importante –le responde dudando –Ayer dejé el pergamino por error en su escritorio y ni siquiera se inmutó-_

_El niño del Inframundo niega lentamente sin creer lo que escucha. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, la chica le arrebata el pergamino y emprende huida. Y sólo alcanza a gritarle en la lejanía:_

_- ¡Yo sólo lo hago por diversión! –_

_Y desaparece al encuentro del heredero de Deméter._

* * *

_Mi primer slash. Oficialmente. Así que, sus opiniones son importantes, ¿les gustaría verme en el negocio?_

_Inspiración: __**La Casa de Hades**__, antes que nada, un poco de __**Zero Assoluto,**__ con una canción que lleva el mismo nombre pero en italiano que este fic y una pizca de __**Touches you**__ en voz de Mika._

_Gracias por leerme._


End file.
